Crepusculum
by xJopx
Summary: The Cullens move from Alaska to Forks looking for a fresh start for a slightly fractured family. Starts off as Alice/Jasper but will end up as Alice/Bella :D


Wheeee first fanfic! Well that I've ever submitted, I've been sitting on this one for awhile and I finally felt I could post it. Sort of. I'm sure there's mistakes and I'm useless with tense so I apologise if my story makes you go into a grammar rage. So please be gentle :)

It's still the same Twilight characters and stuff but with Alice and Bella instead :D Sorry if it starts out a bit slow, this chapter is mainly to set the scene and kinda explain stuff...sort of.  
Disclaimer (because I'm scared of lawsuits) - blatently not mine.

**Chapter 1**

Alice - POV

I looked triumphantly around my room smiling; unpacking everything and decorating had taken me slightly longer than she I thought. We had already been in Forks for 2 weeks; our house looked perfect the first day we had moved in. This was mostly due to Esme's very thorough planning, she of course enlisted the help of the three boys.

Edward had heard her thoughts and knew how important this new start was to her, Jasper was more than happy to help and Emmett was always up for a challenge. So while Carlisle was unavoidably away doing...some doctory thing, the boys had helped Esme transform the house, excluding one room, my own.

When I had first entered the house I knew which my room was immediately. It faced east so I would be able to watch the sun rise every morning. The room was a modest size; it had two large windows and a door that led out to a small balcony. The balcony itself was in fact very small and barely extended two foot out from the house but I fell in love with this simple feature straight away.

I smiled ruefully as I remembered how much trouble this room had caused, because this was **my** room, Jasper and I would not be sharing. I winced as I remembered the conversation...

_I sat on the edge of our bed, waiting for Jasper to come back from hunting. I knew it would probably be a good idea for him to have fed first before having this conversation. I didn't need a vision to tell me this was going to go all but smoothly .I was so lost in thought I hadn't heard him return and only when the door was opened did I realise he was back.  
_

"_Hey Alice" Jasper said as he came to sit next to me sliding his arm round my middle, I couldn't look him in the eye, he must have sensed my unease "You feel...odd... Are you okay? Did something happen while I was away?"  
I looked into his eyes, concern etched into his flawless features. I felt the guilt stab me in the stomach. I closed my eyes to calm myself._

"_Like a plaster, like a plaster, like a plaster..." I thought over and over to myself, getting this over with quickly would be easier, hopefully.  
_

"_Alice, please tell me what's wrong..."  
_

"_I want...When we move to this new place, I would like my own room..."  
_

_Jasper sighed, relieved, it wasn't the reaction I expected from him...  
_

"_I thought something really bad had happened or was going to happen." winking at me as he said the last part "You shouldn't scare me like that. Well it's understandable you want your own space, I mean Carlisle has his study and Emmett has practically taken over the living room. You could have a sewing room, you love clothes and you could make them yourself..." Jasper continued on, I felt awful, he had completely got the wrong idea. "...I would help you decorate or we could get Esme's opinion..."_

"_Jasper!" I had to stop him, it was getting to much to bear. "I mean a __**bedroom**__ of my own..."  
_

"_Oh..." I looked up at his face, the confusion and hurt was apparent, I owed him more of an explanation than this.  
_

"_I just need some space, I know it's selfish of me to say. I don't want things to change between us, I still love you" I said the last part quietly, but knowing he still heard. I almost convinced myself, hearing it out loud seemed to make it more believable...  
_

Jasper had agreed surprisingly quickly, he had even made one or two jokes about me being able to have more room for my clothes this way. I didn't believe his act, I had known him too long. I hoped this break was what we needed to heal our relationship that seemed to have grown strained recently. We maintained the façade of a happy couple despite the concern the others had for the sudden change. We didn't technically need a bedroom anyway, but the fact we were to have separate rooms seemed to speak volumes. Edward knew everything and in turn the rest of the family knew. Esme has approached me about it, her concern evident but there was also a note of pity in her voice that I couldn't quite fathom.

I sighed and sat down on my new bed taking in my surroundings. I smiled as I thought of all the careful planning, Edward who seemed to be the most supportive had teased me over my attention to detail, from the restored wrought iron bed frame to the floor length light linen curtains.

The door was open and I smelt him before I saw him.

"It looks really good" Jasper stood just outside the threshold of the room, it was like he thought he would be trespassing if he entered. "You could give Esme a run for her money" he complimented me as he surveyed the room.

"Ready for school tomorrow?" Jasper asked benignly, sensing an awkward silence.

"Jasper... Please don't do this"

I rose and walked towards him taking his hand in mine, he placed my hand on his face and closed his eyes with a pained expression leaning into my hand. I leaned upwards and kissed him softly, releasing my hand he wrapped his arms around my slight frame and pulled me closer to him. Our kiss deepened, Jasper slid a hand up my neck and into my hair, and he let out a small low moan, pulling away.

"Your room or mine?" He asked playfully and slightly hopefully. I couldn't resist his smile, I felt torn. Jasper loved me with all his being and he deserved all I could give him. I would make this work.

"Yours" I replied, I felt protective over my newly acquired room as I closed the door behind me before heading towards Jasper's room.

Afterwards I had just spent the night silently lying in his arms, I knew from the subtle change in my mood that he was content. Hours passed in a blink of an eye and suddenly it was time to leave for our first day of our new school.

As we made our way to the garage with the others on the way to the cars, Emmett bumped his shoulder against Jasper's and gave him a knowing grin. As I opened the door to the Jeep Rosalie winked at me as she slid into the seat.

Our actions had not gone unnoticed it seemed, I frowned slightly and I almost started to regret last night. Jasper and I had been distant with each other over the last few months, both physically and emotionally, everyone seemed to be relieved and happy for us but for some reason this annoyed me. I disliked the way it was assumed everything was okay again.

Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper had piled into the Jeep and were waiting for me I made my way to join them.

"Alice, ride with me today? See you guys at school." Edward said from behind me, I almost jumped at the sound of his voice, I was obviously oblivious to his appearance while I was thinking.  
Jasper gave me a look and I shrugged at him before getting in the Volvo as the Jeep sped off

_Shit. _Then it hit me, Edward had heard everything.

Edward obviously wanted to talk, he was actually driving the speed limit.

I stared out of the car window trying to ignore his presence, trying to block out the feeling that he was trying his hardest to see what I was thinking. I tried to concentrate on the rain sliding down the window but it was too annoying.

"Edward, give it as rest! Just ask me if you want to know that badly"

"Alice, I don't need to tell you the rest of the family is concerned about you...And Jasper." I winced inwardly at this. I was aware everyone knew about our problems but I hated knowing we...I was hurting everyone. Edward continued "I heard you earlier, what exactly is going on? I thought you loved Jasper?"

"I do..."

"Then why would you regret being with him? He exists to be with you, you are the only reason he stays with us. I don't need to see into his mind to work that one out. I can't believe you would be so selfish..."

"You don't understand..." My mind was all over the place, Edward was right but...

"Of course I'm right and we've all tried to understand. You need to do what best for everyone, including Jasper. Get over yourself and sort yourself out."

I was so angry I could feel my hands shaking, I gripped the handle on the door to try to stop them. To Edward everything was so black and white.

"What's best for Jasper? Or do you mean what's best to keep the family happy? This isn't about them, it's about you and your need to control everything. You were supportive! You even helped me move my things into my room!"

"Someone has to keep an eye on you, if Jasper won't..." Edward sneered.

I couldn't take any more "Stop the car Edward, I want to get out, I'll walk the rest of the way"

Edward pressed the accelerator down and sped up the road.

I couldn't deal with his insane possessiveness right now. I shoved the passenger door open and jumped out. I landed with a bit of a stumble on the side of the road. I was lucky the road was quiet... I watched as Edward sped off towards the school without even slowing down.

The road was eerily quiet now, I sighed and started to walk in the direction of school. I was quite pleased with myself when I noticed I had my school bag still in my hand and started to hum as I walked. I could have run but I felt a slow walk would do my mind some good.  
The rain had already soaked my clothes through and my hair was hanging limply, I must have looked a mess but I didn't care, I was finally alone with my thoughts.  
After ten minutes I heard a low rumble approaching, to me it sounded like a freight train was coming down the road. I almost laughed out loud when I saw a red truck appear. I continued walking, expecting the truck to roar past me. I was surprised when I saw it pull over and stop just ahead of me waiting. Thinking it best to keep up appearances I ran as humanly possible to the waiting truck and pulled open the door. I hoped for their sake it wasn't some crazy guy driving round picking up young girls.

Bella's POV

I saw the small figure up ahead walking on the side of the road. I couldn't believe anyone would want to be walking in this weather. I was having a silent debate in my head about whether or not to stop and offer them a lift. As my truck got closer I could see that it was a girl, she looked like she was walking to school.

_You don't get that many female mass murdering hitching hikers... Do you..?_

I pulled up just in front of her and pushed open the passenger door. The girl came into view and I felt speechless. Even though she was drenched she looked...stunning. Her face broke into a smile and I felt my insides melt. I blushed and looked away, it must have been obvious I was staring. I had to say something, she was just standing there in the rain waiting for me to say something, do something... Anything.

"S-school?"I blurted out.

"Pardon?" She replied, a hint of amusement in her voice.

_I'm such a tool..._

"Are you going to school? The high school, that's where I'm going, I assumed you were too...You have a bag" I finished lamely.

"Yeah I am, can I steal a lift?" She sounded like she was trying not to laugh.

"Of course! I mean... Sure get in"

_I don't think I could sound more desperate if I tried_

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen. Thanks for the ride" She flashed me a smile as she held out her hand. I looked at blankly it for a few seconds, before shaking it.

"Sorry...I-...You're freezing!" I started the truck and turned the heaters on full as I pulled back onto the road.

"Yeah the rain will do that to you...Nice truck" Alice said with a chuckle, I felt my cheeks burn again.

"Yeah it was a gift from my dad last year, hasn't died on me yet" I said patting the dashboard "Even if it doesn't go above 60. I haven't got round to fitting a working stereo yet, I probably wouldn't be able to hear it over the noise of the engine anyway. Sorry I'm rambling, I'm Bella Swan. You must be new to the area? I didn't know there was anyone new starting, in a small place like Forks it's hard not to know these things..."

"It's pleasure to meet you Bella" She turned to face me; I risked a glance and caught her gaze. Her smile was blinding, I couldn't help but stare.

"Bella, the road..."

"Crap" The truck had started to drift over slightly. "Sorry..."

"My family and I just moved here 2 weeks ago from Alaska, my dad is a doctor so we end up moving around a lot. I'm starting to think Forks has more to offer if all its citizens are as helpful and gracious as you." My eyes flicked over to her face again and I caught her wink at me, my face must be glowing like a small sun by now.

"You should be careful of who you offer rides to, there are dangerous people about" she added more seriously.

"So my dad keeps telling me, he's the chief of police in Forks. I get weekly lectures about the dangers of, well just about everything. This week it was a lecture on the hidden dangers of going to get the mail in the morning."

I heard her chuckling quietly, a rich sound coming from her throat...

_Her throat encased in her slender, perfect neck_... _What the hell? What kind of creepy thoughts are these? She's looking at me weirdly, I'd look at me weirdly too if I met me. It's almost like she knows I'm having neck thoughts! New subject time..._

_"_So why are you walking to school in the rain? I'd suggest investing in a car around here, it always rains and it's a fair distance to school from where I picked you up"

"Oh we have cars, I was getting a ride with my brother, Edward, this morning but we had an argument and I got out and decided to walk. The rain doesn't bother me."

"You'll love Forks then, it hardly stops raining here." I said as I pulled into the school parking lot, surprised at how quickly the journey went, almost too fast.

"Thank you for the lift, it's always nice to meet someone so kind and helpful on your first day at a new school."

"I... It was my pleasure, nice to meet you Alice. I hope you make up with your brother."

"Hmm. He's not the easiest to get on with sometimes but he means well and he's family after all."

_She's so cute when she frowns... Great, more inappropriate thoughts... _

I must have been staring at her again, and she caught me...again... I was caught off guard when she leant towards me and kissed me lightly on my cheek. My brain went into meltdown. She had an amused smile on her face as I watched her walk towards the office.

"See you in chemistry Bella!" she called to me over her shoulder.

"See you later! Wait, what?" I looked down at the stack of books in my arms, not a chemistry textbook in sight. Must have been a good guess. I wanted to go back to bed already, this new girl made my brain tired, I wasn't sure my poor brain could handle more confused emotions on top of school in general.


End file.
